The Princes of the Dynasty
by Bonnie4
Summary: Ronin Warriors have new enemy. This one maybe close to home.
1. Default Chapter

The Princes of the Dynasty  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warrior.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was four years after the Battle with Talpa. The Ronin Warrior went on with their lives as normal teenagers. The entire Ronin Warrior was eighteen years old. The Ronin Warrior's friend Mia was still works on finding out the secrets of the armors. The Ronin Warrior was not in battles anymore. Mia was sitting in her study in front of her lab top computer biting into a sandwich she had made for her lunch. Mia brought up the file call the nine armors. In the file there was a sub-file called Talpa. This sub-file she had just found two hours ago. This sub-file started talking about the true rules of the dynasty was. It talks about the son of dynasty. It said, "Son of the Dynasty were true rules of the Dynasty and that Talpa was just a servant of them." Mia said, "What?"  
  
When Mia was about to find more about the Son of the Dynasty she heard a voice that said, "Yes, my master are the true rules of Dynasty."  
  
Who are you?" said Mia as she looked around the room.  
  
"I am a servant of the Dynasty and when they come back the Ronin Warriors will meet there end at theirs hands," said the voice.  
  
"The Ronin Warriors will never be defeat by any force of the Dynasty," said Mia.  
  
"Believe what you like moral. But when I find them, you and Ronin Warrior will either be their slave or they will kill you," said the voice.  
  
"I got to call the Ronin Warrior," said Mia as she reached for the phone. She dials Ryo's number.  
  
"Hi! This is Ryo Speaking. I am not at home right now. So if you have a message leave it after the beep." said the recording.  
  
BEEP!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Ryo. It's Mia. I was calling to talk about something I found about the sub-file call "Talpa." So when you get this message come over to my place." said Mia. She hangs up the phone. "I can't believe he was not at home."  
  
She picks up the phone book that was on the desk. She opens the book to number of the Ronin Warriors numbers. She was about to pick up the phone and call Rowen when the phone rang. She picked it up the phone. She said, "Hello, this is Mia Koji."  
  
"Hey Mia. It's Rowen, I need to talk to you." said Rowen in a sad voice.  
  
"What's wrong, Rowen?" said Mia.  
  
"I will tell you when I get to your house. I will be there in five minutes. Goodbye!" said Rowen.  
  
"What was that all about?" said Mia. "Better wait and tell Rowen first and see how he react to the news about princes of the Dynasty."  
  
She left the study, and went down stair and out the front door. He was there when she steps out the door. He got off his motorcycle. She said, "What is wrong, Rowen?"  
  
"It's my mother," said Rowen as he ran over and hugged Mia.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" said Mia.  
  
"My Mother is dead," said Rowen.  
  
"How did she die?" said Mia.  
  
"She died because she was shoot. I was visiting Kayura in the Dynasty when she was shoot. Today they read her will," said Rowen.  
  
"What did it say?" said Mia.  
  
"It said I was not her really son. My father married her when I was two months old. My father and the woman that I thought was my mother got a divorce when I was eight. Two weeks after their divorce was finally my father died. I went to live with her and I did not think anything of it. But, now what is the about my true mother. Who was she?" said Rowen.  
  
"I am sorry that this happen, what in the backpack? Said Mia.  
  
"Oh, this beyond to my father. The bag has my father's journal and a ring that I was going to get when I turn 21. I can't understand the journal. It's in a language I don't know," said Rowen as he put the ring on his right hand on his ring finger.  
  
"Let me see it," said Mia.  
  
Rowen handed her a book that was the size of a shoe-box. It had a leather cover that was light brown.  
  
"Man that's a big journal," said Mia.  
  
"I know," said Rowen.  
  
"Well, let see," said Mia as she flips through the pages. After flipping through the pages she turn to the first of the journal. The journal was written in an ancient language.  
  
"What dose it say?" said Rowen.  
  
"I can only read the first three sentence of the text," said Mia.  
  
"What are those sentences? Said Rowen.  
  
"It said:  
  
Dear Rowen,  
  
I know that someday you would read my journal. I know you will never forgive me for taking you from your mother. But, I was not going to let her raise you in the way she had plan."  
  
"Is that all you can read, Mia?" said Rowen.  
  
"Yes, it is," said Mia.  
  
"I wonder why my father left my mother?" said Rowen.  
  
"I don't know, Rowen," said Mia.  
  
"But, I know when I learn that language. I will understand why my father left her," said Rowen.  
  
"Rowen, I need to tell you something that will surprise you," said Mia.  
  
"What is it, Mia?" said Rowen.  
  
"THE DYNASTY IS BACK," said Mia.  
  
"You got to be joking, Mia," said Rowen.  
  
"No, I am not. But it's not Talpa. Toady before you came to see me a voice said that his master will defeat you and the other guys," said Mia.  
  
"What is the name of our new enemy?" said Rowen.  
  
"Our enemy now are the Princes of the Dynasty," said Kayura as she and the Warlords appear in front of them. They looked like they had been in battle.  
  
"Lady Kayura, what are you going here?" said Rowen.  
  
"Our new enemy kicked us out of our home," said Cale. "How strong are they?" said Rowen.  
  
"They sent one soldier against us. Even with the Ancient staff. He kick are butts," said Dias.  
  
"That's impossible," said Rowen.  
  
"Rowen, it happen," said Lady Kayura.  
  
"We better gather all the Ronin Warriors together," said Mia.  
  
"Yes, Mia. That is a good idea," said Lady Kayura.  
  
"So I better get on the phone and call them," said Mia.  
  
"No, need Mia," said Lady Kayura as she held up the Ancient Staff and it started to chime.  
  
A few second later Ronin Warrior were all there. Cye, Kento, Sage were dress in T-shirt and jeans. But Ryo was in a red towel.  
  
"Kayura, could you warn a person before you tele-port a person," said Ryo.  
  
"Sorry, Ryo," said Lady Kayura.  
  
Ryo ran into the house. Less than five minutes he was back in a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. He said, "So what is it Kayura?"  
  
"It's the Dynasty," said Lady Kayura.  
  
"WHAT?" said Ryo, Kento, Sage and Cye at once.  
  
"Yes, Ronin Warriors the Dynasty is back," said Lady Kayura.  
  
"So Talpa wants round three," said Kento as he crack his knuckles.  
  
"No, it's not Talpa. It's another group of people," said Lady Kayura.  
  
"Who," said Cye.  
  
"They are call the Princes of the Dynasty," said Lady Kayura.  
  
"So it's just another bush of Dynasty trash," said Kento.  
  
"No, it's not," said Rowen as those he was in daze.  
  
Everyone looked at Rowen when he said that. Ryo was the one who spoke the question that was on everyone mind when they heard Rowen say that, "Rowen, do you know something we don't know?"  
  
"No, guys. It's just a feeling that we will be in the fight for our lives this time," said Rowen.  
  
"Don't worry, Rowen. We can beat them just like we did Talpa," said Kento.  
  
Rowen's cell phone rang. He answered it. He said, "Hi, this is Rowen. Can I call you back later?"  
  
"Mr. Hashiba, this call has to do with your father estate," said the voice on the phone.  
  
"My father estate was finish when I was eight. So there is nothing that could come from him," said Rowen.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Hashiba, but it has to do with your future. So you must come at five o'clock today to settle it. So see you in an hour. Goodbye, Mr. Hashiba," said the person and hang up. Rowen put his phone away.  
  
Cye said, "Who was that on the phone?"  
  
"It was my father's lawyer," said Rowen.  
  
"So why did he call? said Sage.  
  
"He call to tell me that I have to see him. So, I am sorry, but I have to go," said Rowen.  
  
"So what about our new enemy? What if they attack?" said Cye.  
  
"You guys can just have Kayura send for me when you need me," said Rowen. "We don't know when or where they would attack. So I can do this and be there to help you when it is need."  
  
"Rowen, take care," said Lady Kayura as she knows that he would go even without ask if she could. Kayura knew that to the Ronin Warriors family was important. This had to do with Rowen's father.  
  
"Thank you, Kayura for understanding. I will back," said Rowen as he got on his motorcycle. Rowen went to town, to find thing out about his family.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Author Notes: Sorry about the grammar and spelling. Please Review the Story!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Rowen journey way from his friends he that daze feeling that he had when his friend was talk about the Princes of the Dynasty. Rowen was half way to town when he felt a feeling of evil in the air. He stops his new blue motorcycle and took off his black helmet. He looked round. This was the same place where Sage and him had stop before getting attack by Saranbo. There was a flash of lighting that hit the ground in front of him. As the lighting hit the ground it took the shape of a huge gateway. It was a Dynasty gateway. The gateway slowly starts to open. A bright lights blind his eyes then a woman dress in ancient kimono appears to him. It was jet black with gold lining with the Dynasty chest on it. Her hair was same dark blue as Rowen's hair that she wore down, her eyes were green that had a sparkle of evil to them, and her face had light dusting of sparkle to it. The Mysterious Woman speak with voice like a music box, "It has been a long time, Rowen."  
  
"Who are you Dynasty Creature," Rowen said as he took a fighting position to prepare this creature attack.  
  
"Rowen, where are your manners. Did your father not teach you how to act in front of a Lady?" The Mysterious Woman said as she waved her hands front her, a bright gold light came out of them and hit Rowen. Rowen fell to his knees. The Mysterious Woman smoothly and elegantly walked over to where Rowen was on his knees. She ran her ice-cold finger down his cheek. "You're as handsome as your father. You look so much like him. But you have your mother hair and other things like her."  
  
Rowen pulled his face way from her touch said with strength in his voice, "Who are you and how did you know my parents?"  
  
She laughs that shake their surround like an earthquake. She grabs his face with her hands so he can't look away from when she speaks again. "Rowen, I am the Queen of the Dynasty. You are the son of one of my most powerful servants. It's time the son comes back to the fold. Your mother would happy about that. She has miss her precious child very much."  
  
"My parents never severed the Dynasty. You lying evil creature of the Dynasty." Rowen spit in her face.  
  
She took cloth out from her kimono and wiped her face. She smiled and took vile from kimono. She opened the vile and poured the powder from the vile into her hand. Then she raises her hand that had the dust in it to her lips and blew it on to Rowen face. Rowen sneezed and said, "What was take to do?"  
  
"It was to put you to sleep." The Queen of the Dynasty knelt down.  
  
"It did not work, Lady." After that was said Rowen backward. The Queen of the Dynasty cot him and laid him back on the ground. "I told you, Rowen. I could take you now. But I don't want the Ronin Warriors to know about this. I know you are friend to the Ronin Warriors. Who would have thought that a son of Edward Hashiba would be a friend with mortals? I know that at let one of your mortal friends is a Ronin Warrior. By now those low class Warlords and that weak Ancient have talk with Ronin Warriors about their new enemy."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. "To you this will be but a daydream, little Rowen. You will think that you have had too much sun or it's just stress of the lost of your fake mother. We will meet again."  
  
She walked back to the gateway and disappears. Ten minutes later Rowen woke up. He said as he shook his head and look down at his watch, "Man, it must be the Sun. All man have twenty minutes to get to my father lawyer office." He got up and walked over to motorcycle. He got on rode away. Rowen got to the office in fifteen minutes. He went up the stair to the seventh floor. He enters the office on the right. He there was a secretary in the office. He walked over to her and said, "Hi, I am Rowen Hashiba."  
  
The secretary look up from her typing and said, "Yes, Mr. Hashiba we have been waiting for you. Mr. Smith want you to join him in his office."  
  
"Thank you," said Rowen as he enters the office to Mr. Smith. Rowen saw Mr. Smith and two women. One of them had the same blue hair that he did that was in a bun. That same person had green eyes that had a sparkle to them. The other woman had long black hair that was in a ponytail. Also, she had blue eyes. Mr. Smith said, "Welcome Mr. Hashiba, like to introduce you to Miss Wood and Mrs. Hashiba."  
  
"What did you say her name was again, Mr. Smith?" Rowen looked at the woman unbelieving eyes.  
  
"Mr. Smith said my name was Robin Hashiba. You must be Rowen. You looked just like you father," Robin said she shook Rowen hand.  
  
"Did you know my father?" said Rowen as he sat down next to these two women.  
  
"Yes, I did know him, Rowen. He was the most gently man that I ever known." said Robin.  
  
"What is your relationship too him? You have the same last name him and me? Said Rowen as look at her.  
  
I was your father's first wife. That I am your mother, I am sorry that I let your father take you away from me. I am sorry that it took me so long to find you. When I found Mr. Smith he said that he had a case about a young man whom father's name was Edward Hashiba. I so happy," said as she took Rowen's hand.  
  
"Wait, how do I know that you are my real mother?" said Rowen as took his hand away from her.  
  
"Well, a few weeks ago I ask you to give me a sample of your blood. This was the reason why. I have already run the test on Mrs. Hashiba. She is 100% your mother. So this why I have call you here. She want to spend time with you," said Mr. Smith as he was looking for the said all this. He found it and handed it too Rowen. Rowen saw that it was true.  
  
"I know that you must have a busy life, but I only ask for a hour or two of your day. Please, my son." said Robin with a puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine, I just have to call my friends," said Rowen.  
  
"Go head, Rowen," said Robin.  
  
Rowen left the room and calls his friend as that happen Mrs. Hashiba, Miss Wood, and Mr. Smith were talking. Mr. Smith said, "How did I do my Queen?"  
  
"Excellent, he dose think anything is wrong," said Robin.  
  
"My Queen is he really the one we seek?" said Miss Wood as she knelt in front of Robin.  
  
"Yes, he is. You two may not remember my most faithful servant, but that was his son," said Robin.  
  
"I can't believe that he was able to live with mortal all this time," said Miss wood.  
  
"That was his fathers doing. But after to day he will be back where he belongs." said Robin as she gesture the other woman to raise. "I will see you back a the castle."  
  
Robin walk out of the room went to join Rowen. They left the office and went Rowen motorcycle. Rowen gives his extra helmet to this woman. They left to go where wind took them. What was her big plan for Rowen? What was Rowen's true relationship to the Dynasty?  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. THE TRAP

The Princes of the Dynasty

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

Rowen and his mother were ride on his motorcycle to the lake. That was near his father's lawyer's office. Rowen love to ride a long here and think about his problems. He hoped that his mother like this place that they gone to. For some reason he felt that someone was falling them. Rowen knew that he had to find out who this person or creature was. It was a good thing that they close to the lake, Rowen stop his bike a few feet away from the eager of the sand. He took off his helmet and got off his bike. His mother did the same. She looked him up and down and said, "My little Rowen how much you grown."

"Mom, we all do that," said Rowen.

"Don't be smart," said Robin.

"That will be hard, I have an IQ 231," said Rowen.

Out of no where there was an evil laugh and they hear a voice say, "I think your wrong about that boy. You fell into our trap so easily."

"Who is there?" said Rowen who was now ready to fighting anything that would come his ways.

A man appears before them, he was dress in black. He wore a make to cover his face; his mouth and eyes were all that you could see. He wore a sword bet with a sword in it. He was float in mid air. He said, "Boy, my name is Luthor. I am capital of Queen of the Dynasty army."

"What do you mean I fell into your trap," said Rowen who did not know how was going to change to his armor with his mom their. None of the Ronin ever told their parent that they were Ronin warrior knows that their parent would be to worry about them.

"Not my trap, but Queens," said Luthor.

"Why would your Queen want me, I am just normal eighteen years old boy," said

Rowen.

Luthor laughed "Normal and Eighteen? You're very funny."

"Luthor, I do know how old I am," said Rowen.

"Your father lied to you," said Luthor.

"What?" said Rowen.

Before Rowen knew what was happening Luthor ran toward him, but there was no sword in his hand. Rowen was not ready for Luthor attack; Luthor grabbed Rowen by his shirt collar. Luthor said, "How are you have fallen, Son of Edward Hashiba. But, soon you will learn who you truly are?"

"Luthor, will you please start making since," said Rowen.

"Rowen, he is making since," said Robin.

Rowen looked over to his mother, and he could not believe what he heard his mother say. Robin did not like the look that her son was giving her and she said, "Rowen, it's time you face your destiny?"

"What?" said Rowen as he could not believe that his mother was going along with this Dynasty character. Luthor turn Rowen around so that he was facing his mother. One of Luthor's arms held Rowen in place. Rowen knew how strong this man was, if he of had use one arm to hold him in place, this was going to be a exhausting fight to get away from these people of the Dynasty.

"I told you early that today who I was," said Robin.

"What do you mean?" said Rowen.

"This," said Robin as she snaps her fingers. A bubble appears in front of him with happen before he went to his father's lawery's office.

The bubble showed:

The Dynasty gateway appeared. The gateway slowly starts to open. A bright lights blind his eyes then a woman dress in ancient kimono appears to him. It was jet black with gold lining with the Dynasty chest on it. Her hair was same dark blue as Rowen's hair that she wore down, her eyes were green that had a sparkle of evil to them, and her face had light dusting of sparkle to it. The Mysterious Woman speak with voice like a music box, "It has been a long time, Rowen."

"Who are you Dynasty Creature," Rowen said as he took a fighting position to prepare this creature attack.

"Rowen, where are your manners. Did your father not teach you how to act in front of a Lady?" The Mysterious Woman said as she waved her hands front her, a bright gold light came out of them and hit Rowen. Rowen fell to his knees. The Mysterious Woman smoothly and elegantly walked over to where Rowen was on his knees. She ran her ice-cold finger down his cheek. "You're as handsome as your father. You look so much like him. But you have your mother hair and other things like her."

Rowen pulled his face way from her touch said with strength in his voice, "Who are you and how did you know my parents?"

She laughs that shake their surround like an earthquake. She grabs his face with her hands so he can't look away from when she speaks again. "Rowen, I am the Queen of the Dynasty. You are the son of one of my most powerful servants. It's time the son comes back to the fold. Your mother would happy about that. She has miss her precious child very much."

"My parents never severed the Dynasty. You lying evil creature of the Dynasty." Rowen spit in her face.

She took cloth out from her kimono and wiped her face. She smiled and took vile from kimono. She opened the vile and poured the powder from the vile into her hand. Then she raises her hand that had the dust in it to her lips and blew it on to Rowen face. Rowen sneezed and said, "What was take to do?"

"It was to put you to sleep." The Queen of the Dynasty knelt down.

"It did not work, Lady." After that was said Rowen backward. The Queen of the Dynasty cot him and laid him back on the ground. "I told you, Rowen. I could take you now. But I don't want the Ronin Warriors to know about this. I know you are friend to the Ronin Warriors. Who would have thought that a son of Edward Hashiba would be a friend with mortals? I know that at let one of your mortal friends is a Ronin Warrior. By now those low class Warlords and that weak Ancient have talk with Ronin Warriors about their new enemy."

End of image in the bubble.

"That did not happen," said Rowen as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, it did my son," said Robin/ the Queen of the Dynasty.

"You will look at the Queen when she is talking to you, boy," said Luthor as with his free hand he forced Rowen to open his eyes.

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!!!!!!YELLED ROWEN.

"Deny it all you like, but I know my flesh and blood. Now that Ronin think that you are spending time with your mother. They will not think that the Dynasty had anything to do with your disappearnce," said Robin/ the Queen of the Dynasty.

"Your wrong," said Rowen.

"How am I wrong my son?" said Robin/ the Queen of the Dynasty.

Rowen closed his mouth, he did not know how much this so call Queen of the Dynasty knew about him being a Ronin Warrior. Him being a Ronin may him escape later they left him alone.

"You see that I am right, now that you have thought about it. That's being a good boy, now it's time to take you home," said Robin/ the Queen of the Dynasty.

"**The Dynasty will never be my home," yelled Rowen.**

Robin/ the Queen of the Dynasty shook her head and said, "Your wrong about that my little Rowen." With that she turn away from him and raised hands in the air. Her hand change to the color dark blue and then a Dynasty Gateway appeared before them. The gate open. Robin/ the Queen of the Dynasty walk through the gateway, while Luthor dragged Rowen into the gateway.

What will happen now? What plan dose Robin/ the Queen of the Dynasty have for our young Rowen? How long will take to noice that their fellow warrior has been taking by the Dynasty?

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER 3 


End file.
